Talk:Monster
This is a really nice article, and it should be next months featured article. We just need to be sure it has no copyright issues and has some citations. However, I'm not certain that the 'comparison to raptor' section is necessary. Adding that makes it to much of a biased article, and we can't have that. Unless it was proven with a coaster reward site, or cited with a reliable source, I say we remove it. Other than that, great job Lach on another successful article! :D Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 15:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Mitch Hawker's poll (http://bestrollercoasterpoll.com/) ranks it higher (I think), so I'l find a link to that. Don worry about the copyrights, the pictures are sourced from Wikimedia and they all have sufficient (I hope) information on their pages. :Also, I hope it doesn't look too bad in Oasis, I've tried to avoid using galleries. It's just tricky when it looks too spread out in Monobook but too squished in Oasis http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure the copyright is fine. And I think we need a new source for the raptor section, because I can not open up that page. Could be a server issue... Also, we don't need a gallery for this article, but I think its best if we use them for most of our articles. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 19:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't either, but the link defiantly worked before, so it should be working soon. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 19:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Its not working...I tried it today, and it then popped up a new message saying, 'The filed you requested to see is no longer available...' Which makes me think that the owners of the site removed it to make more room. Also, what do you want to do about the photo? Because to me, it looks really sloppy in the middle. (At least on Oasis) (I can see why you like it though) Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 15:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've fixed the link. It wasn't working because I put an extra "e" at the end, Sorry about that LOL. I actually thought the picture in the centre looked great in Oasis, so each too their own. I'm going to upload a new copy with less trees and sky, so I'l see how it looks. I feel like the picture should be large so we can all properly see and appreciate the layout. However if making it thinner doesn't help, I'l just realign it to the left (so it doesn't clash with the infobx). http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 16:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent)The link works! Halleluiah! lol jk And about this pesky image...I actually kinda like the image and how big it is, etc. but I can't get over the fact its right smack in the middle of the article... What about we have a photo gallery at the bottom of the article, and we have the image stretched like it is now. I know you said you don't really like gallery's, but I think it will look better. I'll try it out and tell me if you like it or not. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 18:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm just being nit-picky now, but image galleries are galleries. I feel like it's silly to have less than three pictures in one. It's like calling the Mona Lisa a gallery. It would look better in a thumbnail. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 18:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ...You know...That's a good point... What about if we just remove the ' Photo Gallery ' part? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 19:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC)